Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to management and interconnection of devices and in particular to facilitating interconnection and interaction among a plurality of devices through a social networking platform.
Description of the Related Art
Devices interaction and automation is needed in several environments such as medical environment, manufacturing environment, avionics and the like. There are existing systems and procedures for automating and interconnecting the devices. However, still there is a requirement to develop improved systems and methods for the interconnection and automation of devices.